Return: After a While
by Hyuuga Sabaku
Summary: Sekeras apapun aku berlatih, diriku yang payah ini tak akan mampu menyamai Hanbin Hyung yang bisa melakukan segalanya. Dia memang hebat atau lebih tepatnya jenius sekaligus berbakat? Orang sepertinya benar-benar menakutkan. Mampu melenyapkan eksistensi orang-orang lemah sepertiku. iKON / Psycho Chanwoo / Hanbin Jinhwan Yunhyeong Bobby Junhoe Donghyuk / All Member
1. iKON

Hanbin Hyung memarahiku lagi. Dia mengkritik tarianku yang terlihat sangat buruk di matanya. Dia mengatakan bahwa aku sebagai anggota baru harus bisa melampauinya. Terus berlatih dan berlatih meski kakiku hancur sekalipun.

Ah, sepertinya dia tidak melihat kantung mataku. Apa aku harus terus latihan menari tepat di depan matanya?

Namun, meskipun aku berlatih hingga larut, gerakanku tetap tidak memenuhi ekspektasinya. Sekeras apapun aku berlatih, diriku yang payah ini tak akan mampu menyamai Hanbin Hyung yang bisa melakukan segalanya.

Dia memang hebat atau lebih tepatnya jenius sekaligus berbakat?

Orang sepertinya benar-benar menakutkan. Mampu melenyapkan eksistensi orang-orang lemah sepertiku.

Semua mata selalu tertuju padanya. Semua orang mengandalkannya. Kerja keras dari orang payah sepertiku hanya akan dianggap sampah baginya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu keras pada Chanwoo," ucap Yunhyeong Hyung. "Kau sudah lama menjadi trainee, sedangkan Chanwoo baru 2 bulan. Tentu itu hal wajar."

"Lalu kita harus menyamakan kemampuan kita dengannya?" ucap Junhoe.

Kata-katanya memang selalu pedas, aku tidak terlalu terkejut meski tetap sakit hati.

Ah, dia pun sama seperti Hanbin Hyung. Dia bisa menyanyi dan menari dengan baik. Kemampuan vokal yang sudah kuasah sedari kecil tak ada apa-apanya dibanding Junhoe yang baru saja menemukan bakat vokalnya saat mendaftar menjadi dancer disini.

Lagi-lagi aku melihat bakat yang mengalahkan kerja keras. Yunhyeong Hyung dan Donghyuk yang sudah lebih dulu menjadi trainee pun terdepak begitu saja dari harapan menduduki posisi main vocal.

Namun, hal itu tak mematahkan semangat mereka. Dan mereka terus berusaha agar Yang Hyunsuk Sajangnim mengakui kemampuan mereka.

.

Malam ini aku latihan seorang diri di ruang latihan. Kali ini aku memilih tidak pulang sementara yang lainnya sudah kembali ke dorm.

Pukul berapa sekarang? Sepertinya sudah tengah malam.

Hanbin Hyung pulang kali ini, dia tidak di studionya. Sekarang aku menurutinya untuk berlatih hingga kakiku hancur.

Bobby Hyung sempat melarangku tadi, tapi aku tetap bersikukuh. Sepertinya dia mengetahui kondisi tubuhku lebih baik dari diriku sendiri. Dia selalu menjadi orang yang paling pertama menyadari bila tubuhku mulai terasa tidak beres.

Bahkan dari segi stamina pun aku masih kalah jauh dari mereka. Apa sebenarnya keistimewaanku? Apa aku memang tidak pantas menjadi seorang idol? Tapi bahkan Yang Hyunsuk Sajangnim menerimaku sebagai trainee, hanya memberiku pelatihan 2 bulan, dan selalu memuji perkembanganku yang cepat.

Kini aku hanya merasa menjadi penghambat grup ini. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apakah dengan aku menghilang itu akan lebih baik agar formasi mereka kembali seperti dulu?

Aku tahu awalnya mereka sangat menolakku, terutama Hanbin Hyung dan Junhoe. Donghyuk bahkan menangis, takut bila member grup yang lain bisa saja tergantikan olehku.

Namun mereka sekarang sudah bisa menerimaku dan memperlakukanku dengan lebih baik. Hanbin Hyung selalu menganggapku orang yang paling payah saat latihan, dan menganggapku sebagai adik yang menggemaskan di dorm.

Tubuhku bergerak-gerak mengikuti irama musik. Melihat gerakanku sendiri di pantulan cermin yang minim cahaya. Aku sengaja mematikan lampunya, hanya mengandalkan cahaya dari lampu koridor.

Aku tak terlalu memperdulikan ketakutanku pada hantu lagi sekarang. Aku hanya ingin fokus berlatih dan menjadi lebih baik. Lagipula kegelapan terkadang bisa membuatku nyaman, terlebih di saat-saat terpuruk seperti ini.

Aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali memutar lagunya. Kini nafasku hampir habis dan kakiku bergetar hebat hingga tersandung. Aku menutup mata saat wajahku menghantam lantai. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Kini aku berada di posisi tengkurap dan bersisian dengan cermin. Keringat membasahi seluruh wajah dan tubuhku. Diriku terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Aku berusaha bangkit namun tubuhku benar-benar terasa kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Ya sudahlah, sebaiknya aku beristirahat sebentar.

.

Aku terbangun saat tubuhku terasa terguncang pelan. Saat membuka mata, yang kulihat adalah jalanan yang tampak lengang.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Hanbin Hyung saat aku membuat pergerakan kecil.

Ternyata dia menggendongku di punggungnya. Aku meminta untuk turun tapi Hanbin Hyung melarangku dan menyuruhku kembali tidur.

Padahal ini pertama kalinya dia kembali ke dorm dengan cepat, biasanya dia selalu pulang dari studio pukul 3 pagi.

Hanbin Hyung biasanya sangat susah dibangunkan, tapi kali ini dia repot-repot bangun untuk menjemputku. Akhirnya aku hanya menggumam kata maaf karena lagi-lagi merepotkannya, terlebih tubuhnya yang lebih pendek dan kurus dariku.

Sesampainya di dorm, Hanbin Hyung membaringkanku ke kasurku. Tubuhku rasanya sangat terasa tidak nyaman karena berkeringat tadi, tapi aku benar-benar tidak kuat bergerak untuk mandi.

Hanbin Hyung mengambilkan pakaianku dari lemari dan menyuruhku untuk mandi nanti pagi saja. Aku menurut dan akhirnya tidur setelah berganti pakaian.

.

Pagi ini, Hanbin Hyung memarahiku lagi. Sepertinya hasil latihanku tadi malam benar-benar tidak berguna baginya. Dia seperti orang yang berbeda dengan Hanbin Hyung yang menjemputku semalam.

Ah, hal ini sangat membuatku menyayangi dan membenci Hanbin Hyung sekaligus.

Saat istirahat, aku menemukan diriku terduduk di kloset kamar mandi. Kepalaku terasa begitu sakit seperti akan meledak.

Kebaikan dan kekejaman Hanbin Hyung terus berputar-putar di pikiranku. Aku bisa mendengar ucapan kekhawatiran dan hinaan Hanbin Hyung yang saling bersahutan.

Pikiran mengenai apakah aku harus lenyap dari muka bumi ini atau aku harus terus berusaha juga terus membuatku semakin kebingungan.

Rasanya aku ingin menghancurkan kepala dan telingaku agar semua itu berhenti. Semua ini terasa sangat mengganggu dan memenuhi otakku.

"Chanwoo!" Bobby Hyung tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. "Apa yg terjadi padamu?!" Dia nampak panik dan menahan kedua tanganku.

Memangnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Bobby Hyung yang melihatku kebingungan akhirnya melepaskan kedua tanganku.

"Aku mendengarmu berteriak-teriak tadi. Saat aku masuk, kedua tanganmu sedang mencakar-cakar kepala dan telingamu."

Eh, benarkah? Aku terkejut. Aku tak sadar sudah melakukannya. Tapi kini kulit kepala dan telingaku terasa perih.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku cuma pusing," ucapku bohong.

Bobby Hyung tak bertanya lebih lanjut dan memilih menuntunku menuju wastafel untuk mencuci kuku tanganku yang dihiasi warna kemerahan.

Member yang lain nampak sangat terkejut dengan kondisiku saat aku kembali ke ruang latihan bersama Bobby Hyung.

Yunhyeong Hyung dan Jinan Hyung segera mengobati lukaku yang untungnya tidak terlalu parah. Donghyuk tampak sangat khawatir dan terus memandangiku dengan cemas.

Ah, mereka ini memang sangat baik, membuatku ingin membahagiakan mereka.

Apa sebenarnya arti diriku bagi mereka?

Saat Hanbin Hyung menghentikan gerakan kami karena melihatku melakukan kesalahan, mereka menghela nafas kesal dan memandangku seperti orang tak berguna.

Tapi setelahnya mereka bersikap seolah tak ada apapun dan memperlakukanku seperti maknae kesayangan.

Semua ini membuatku bingung. Akan lebih baik bila mereka membenciku saja, jadi aku akan lebih yakin untuk melenyapkan diriku sendiri yang hanya menjadi penghambat bagi mereka.

Aku menunduk memandang susu strawberry yang tinggal separuh di tanganku. Secara mengejutkan Junhoe tadi membelikannya untukku dari minimarket.

Kini mereka sedang mencari makan di luar untuk dibawa ke ruang latihan, tak ingin perban-perban di kepalaku menarik perhatian banyak orang.

Hanya ada aku dan Hanbin Hyung disini. Dia masih sibuk dengan kertas berisi gambaran koreo dance.

"Chanwoo, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Hanbin Hyung yang berjongkok di depanku.

Aku mendongak dan menemukan sorot matanya yang nampak teduh. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya yang seperti ingin membunuhku saat aku melakukan kesalahan gerakan dance.

"Ya, Hyung," jawabku singkat dan hening kemudian.

Hanbin Hyung kini sibuk merapihkan rambut dan perban di kepalaku.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan membingungkan itu kembali ke pikiranku. Mungkin kali ini lebih baik aku menanyakan padanya mengenai jalan mana yang harus kuambil. Semua keputusannya selalu tepat, dan menuju ke arah terbaik.

"Apakah aku tidak seharusnya ada di tim ini, Hyung?" tanyaku pelan.

Hanbin Hyung langsung menatapku kaget.

"Apa?! Kalau tidak ada kau, kami hanyalah Team B, bukan iKON. Kau memegang peran penting disini."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyung?"

"Kau hanya perlu berlatih dan berusaha melampaui kami."

"Tapi aku tidak akan bisa."

"Kau bisa."

Aku terdiam. Apakah ini berarti Hanbin Hyung menyuruhku memilih jalan yang satunya?

"Bolehkah aku menggunakan caraku sendiri, Hyung?" tanyaku.

"Tentu. Gunakan apapun caramu, yang terpenting kau bisa bersinar melampaui kami."

Senyumku perlahan berkembang. Entah kenapa suasana hatiku tiba-tiba berubah. Tubuhku merinding dengan perubahan emosiku yang mendadak. Rasanya seperti sisi gelap diriku yang selama ini berusaha kusingkirkan malah berbalik mengusaiku.

Aku menatap lekat Hanbin Hyung. Tiba-tiba saja aku melupakan semua kebaikannya selama ini. Hanya sederet keburukannya yang terus berputar jelas di kepalaku.

Ah, entah mengapa kini aku sangat membencinya.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

.

.

**Note :**

**Ada beberapa bagian yang tidak sesuai dengan fakta asli demi kepentingan cerita. Setting ini adalah saat iKON belum debut dan acara survival mereka tidak ditayangkan di tv sehingga publik belum mengenal mereka. Anggap saja survivalnya hanya terjadi secara tertutup untuk kalangan YG ent sendiri. Demi kepentingan cerita hehe.**

**Ah, Hanbin :(**

**Bagiku iKON tetap OT7 selamanya. Mari kita dukung OT6 yang sekarang, dan doakan setelah kontrak iKON habis mereka akan pindah agensi lalu kembali OT7 dengan nama berbeda.**


	2. Donghyuk

Sebulan sudah berlalu.

Aku memandang buku catatanku yang berisi rincian sebuah rencana. Aku bahkan sudah melakukan percobaan-percobaan kecil selama sebulan ini untuk memastikan rencanaku berjalan lancar.

"Chanwoo, saatnya makan." Yuhyeong Hyung memasuki ruangan kami dan menghampiriku. Aku segera membalik halaman buku pelajaranku yang kugunakan untuk menyelipkan buku catatan.

"Kau belajar pagi-pagi begini? Tumben." Yunhyeong Hyung menatap bukuku tanpa minat.

Semua member disini benar-benar tidak suka membaca buku kecuali Donghyuk si anak pintar. Aku dan Junhoe terpaksa membaca buku karena tuntutan sekolah. Kami bertiga masih bersekolah meski jarang masuk karena kesibukan kami sebagai trainee.

"Yah, ujian sebentar lagi, Hyung." Aku menutup buku dan mengembalikannya ke rak kecil. Aku tidak perlu khawatir buku catatanku akan ditemukan member lain. Mereka tidak akan mau menyentuh buku pelajaranku.

Aku sengaja menyimpannya di tempat terbuka begini. Bila aku menyembunyikan di tempat tak seharusnya meletakkan buku, itu malah akan membuat mereka menemukannya secara tak sengaja, mengingat hyung-hyungku yang pecicilan dan hiperaktif.

"Pantas saja wajahmu terlihat serius akhir-akhir ini. Biasanya kau selalu cengengesan membuatku ingin menendang pantatmu."

Aku tertawa dan mengekori Yunhyeong Hyung menuju ruang tengah. Tinggal Hanbin Hyung dan Jinhwan Hyung yang belum ada disana. Mereka memang sangat sulit dibangunkan.

"Ini untukmu dan Hanbin yang tidak pedas." Yunhyeong Hyung memberiku dua piring nasi goreng kimchi. Baunya sangat enak.

Sebelum duduk, aku menggantikan Yunhyeong Hyung untuk membangunkan mereka berdua. Aku hanya perlu menyodorkan piring tepat di depan hidung mereka dan itu sangat efektif untuk membangunkan beruang hibernasi seperti mereka.

"Padahal aku sampai membangunkan mereka berkali-kali." Yunhyeong memandangku keheranan saat aku kembali dengan dua manusia kelaparan yang mengekorku di belakang.

Kami menikmati sarapan dengan obrolan-obrolan kecil. Aku mengambil tempat di sisi Donghyuk. Hari ini aku akan menghabiskan waktuku sebaik mungkin dengannya sebelum aku tak bisa merasakannya lagi.

.

"Angkat tanganmu sedikit lebih tinggi lagi." Donghyuk mengajariku menari dengan sabar. Dia memperhatikan detail-detail kecil yang kulewatkan.

Aku menari di depannya dan menurutnya gerakanku sudah lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Kini dia menyuruhku beristirahat bersama member lain sementara dia mendiskusikan koreo bersama Hanbin Hyung.

Ah, Donghyuk. Bagaimana bisa ada manusia sebaik dirinya? Dia selalu tersenyum dan tak pernah mengeluh. Dia adalah anak polos yang sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Donghyuk, mau makan di luar?" tanyaku saat Donghyuk sudah selesai berdiskusi.

"Tentu." Dia tersenyum. Padahal aku tau dia lelah, tapi dia memilih untuk menemaniku. Yah, aku juga tahu Donghyuk tak akan bisa menolak dimintai bantuan. Member lain memilih untuk delivery karena terlalu lelah.

Kami berjalan kaki menuju kedai yang tak terlalu jauh. Sepanjang perjalanan kami mengobrol banyak hal mengenai sekolah, musik, dan lainnya.

Setelah makan, Donghyuk memintaku mengantarnya ke suatu tempat. Aku sudah menduganya, hari ini adalah ulang tahun ayahnya. Karena itu aku mengajaknya makan bersama siang ini karena tahu dia akan mengunjungi ayahnya di waktu istirahat.

Aku melihat Donghyuk yang menangis di pusara ayahnya. Aku hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan, membiarkannya sendiri. Pasti berat sekali rasanya kehilangan sosok ayah di usia dini.

"Maaf lama," ujarnya dengan senyuman getir di wajahnya. Aku memeluk dan menepuk bahunya. Donghyuk tak menolak dan menangis kencang.

"Apa kau rindu ayahmu?" tanyaku pelan.

"Ya, aku sangat merindukannya," jawabnya dengan suara sesegukan.

"Kau ingin menemui ayahmu?" tanyaku lagi.

Donghyuk terdiam sebentar, suara isak tangisnya masih terdengar. "Yah, kalau bisa. Tapi itu tidak mungkin." Aku tak bertanya apapun lagi dan membiarkan hingga dia puas menangis.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Donghyuk menegakkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum lebar padaku. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku, Chanwoo. Ayo, kita segera kembali ke ruang latihan."

Donghyuk berjalan mendahuluiku. Kedua tangannya masih mengusap-usap kedua matanya yang berair.

Aku tersenyum melihat punggungnya yang terlihat kecil. Tenang saja Donghyuk, kau orang yang baik selama ini, dan kini saatnya aku akan membalas kebaikanmu.

.

"Ah, sial. Kenapa rasanya mengerikan?" Junhoe membuang minuman favoritnya ke tong sampah. Dia mengeluh mengenai minuman itu yang sudah dipersiapkannya jauh-jauh hari untuk menemaninya menonton bola hari ini bersama member lainnya.

Aku hanya tertawa dalam hati. Dia tidak tahu kalau aku yang mencampur minumannya dengan bahan lain. Aku sengaja melakukannya agar Junhoe terpaksa harus membelinya lagi di supermarket yang cukup jauh.

Dia berpamitan dan pergi seorang diri. Sementara aku dan member lain sedang berkumpul di depan televisi untuk menonton pertandingan bola, kecuali Donghyuk yang saat ini mengambil les tambahan untuk mengejar ketertinggalannya.

Bobby Hyung kembali dari kamarnya dengan wajah kesal. "Siapa yang memakan keripik kentangku?!"

"Aku, Hyung," ucapku santai dan Bobby Hyung langsung mnghampiriku untuk menjitak kepalaku. Aku memintanya berhenti dan akan membeli gantinya di minimarket.

Kini aku berjalan bersama Yunhyeong Hyung menuju minimarket setelah membujuknya untuk menemaniku. Sebelum pulang aku merengek ingin makan ramen instan dulu, dan Yunhyeong Hyung menyetujuinya asal aku membelikannya kopi.

Aku menyuruhnya menunggu di kursi luar, sementara aku memasak ramen instan di mesin yang sudah disediakan. Aku mencampurkan obat pencuci perut ke dalam minuman Yunhyeong Hyung. Maaf ya, Hyung, tapi aku perlu melakukan ini.

Sementara Yunhyeong Hyung menikmati kopinya, aku melirik jam tanganku. Memperhitungkan waktu untuk Junhoe, Donghyuk, dan Yunhyeong Hyung dengan teliti agar semuanya berjalan sempurna.

"Ugh." Yunhyeong Hyung tiba-tiba memegangi perutnya dengan ekspresi aneh. "Perutku tiba-tiba mulas, tunggu aku disini." Lalu dia berjalan cepat menuju toilet.

Bagus. Reaksinya sama seperti saat aku mencobanya pada Yunhyeong hyung di dorm tiga minggu lalu. Sekarang dia akan menghabiskan waktu sekitar 40 menit di dalam kamar mandi.

Aku segera pergi membawa ranselku menuju tempat Donghyuk. Untung saja tempatnya tidak terlalu jauh dari sini. Hanya memerlukan waktu 5 menit bila aku berlari.

Aku menyandarkan punggungku pada tembok bangunan dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Ternyata aku butuh waktu 7 menit untuk bisa sampai kesini. Kemampuan lariku sungguh payah. Aku segera melepas jaketku dan memakai topi bucket yang kubawa di dalam ransel.

"Ya, kau juga hati-hati di jalan!"

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara Donghyuk. Aku menunggu langkah kakinya hingga mendekat ke arahku.

"UWAH!" Donghyuk berteriak kaget saat melihatku tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Junhoe?" tanyanya saat melihatku.

Aku mengangkat sedikit topi yang menutupi wajahku.

"Oh, Chanwoo! Kau mengagetkanku saja!" ucapnya kesal sambil memukul lenganku. "Kenapa kau berpakaian seperti Junhoe begini?"

Aku terkekeh. "Yah, sesekali aku ingin mencoba style ala gembel." Donghyuk tertawa kencang sebelum akhirnya bertanya alasanku menjemputnya.

"Aku ingin sekalian cari udara segar. Kau mau menemaniku sebentar?" tanyaku pada Donghyuk yang sudah kuketahui jawabannya secara pasti.

"Tentu. Mari kita kesana."

.

Ini adalah tempat yang bagus. Lebih seperti padang rumput kecil dengan pepohonan yang rindang. Tak banyak orang yang mau kesini pada malam hari karena minimnya cahaya meski pemandangannya sangat cantik.

Hanya butuh waktu sepuluh menit untuk mencapai tempat ini dari tempat les Donghyuk. Ini adalah tempat yang sempurna. Sekarang aku hanya punya sisa waktu sekitar 20 menit.

"Donghyuk, apa kamu tidak lelah?" tanyaku, membuyarkan lamunannya yang asik memandangi bintang-bintang di langit.

Dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Maksudmu kegiatan kita? Menjadi murid dan trainee sekaligus?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yah, tapi bebanmu lebih banyak dariku. Aku yakin kau pasti lebih lelah dariku."

"Aku tidak lelah, kok. Aku senang menjalani semua ini."

Dan senyum itu lagi. Entah kenapa sekarang senyumannya terasa memuakkan. Tidak bisakah dia jujur dengan perasaannya sendiri? Bila ia ingin mengeluh, ia tinggal melakukannya. Tak perlu berpura-pura bahwa ia bisa menanggung semua beban itu sekaligus. Kebaikannya itulah yang membuatnya sering dimanfaatkan orang lain.

"..woo? Chanwoo?"

Aku tersadar saat Donghyuk memanggil namaku berulangkali.

"Apa yang terjadi? Wajahmu terlihat tegang."

"Tidak apa-apa," ucapku kemudian tersenyum. "Bolehkah aku minta pelukan?"

Donghyuk nampak heran tapi ia tetap memelukku dengan erat. "Tumben sekali kau bersikap seperti maknae pada umumnya. Kau jadi terlihat imut kalau begini."

Sementara Donghyuk sibuk menepuk-nepuk punggungku, aku menggenggam erat pisau dibalik saku celanaku.

"Donghyuk, terima kasih sudah membantuku selama ini. Kini saatnya kau beristirahat dan melepas semua bebanmu. Aku berharap kau bisa bertemu dengan ayahmu dan bersenang-senang di sana."

Donghyuk hampir melepaskan pelukannya, namun kalah cepat dengan pisauku yang kini telah menancap di punggungnya.

"Ch-Chan-woo," ucapnya terbata-bata. Aku menahan kedua pundaknya dan ikut terduduk di rerumputan bersamanya. Aku meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuanku dan menatapnya.

"Ke-kena-pa? A-pa ak-aku me-nya-kitimu?" Setelahnya Donghyuk batuk darah cukup banyak. Membuat pakaianku penuh dengan darahnya.

"Kau tidak salah apapun, Donghyuk. Sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu. Selain itu, kau menjadi yang pertama karena aku tak tega melihatmu menderita nantinya."

Donghyuk terbelalak lebar. "Ja-ngan. Cu-kup a-ku." Dia memohon sambil mencengkram bajuku. Dasar, dia masih saja mementingkan orang lain dibanding dirinya.

Aku hanya menatap Donghyuk yang terus terbatuk darah.

"Ja-ngan," ucapnya dengan sangat lemah sebelum kedua matanya tertutup erat.

Aku melihat banyak darah Donghyuk di sekelilingku. Wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang, dan tak terdengar lagi deru nafasnya.

Apakah dia sudah meninggal?

Tidak, tidak. Ini tidak mungkin.

"Donghyuk!"

Aku mengguncang tubuhnya namun dia sama sekali tak bereaksi. Aku terus memanggil-manggil namanya berharap ia akan kembali sadar.

Apa yang telah kulakukan?

Aku memeluknya erat dan menangis. Aku terus menggumam kata maaf dan memohon dia agar segera sadar.

Kumohon, kau harus bangun, Donghyuk!

Tunggu. Tapi aku sudah melakukan hal benar!

Aku membantu Donghyuk untuk mendapatkan waktu istirahat yang tak pernah didapatkannya selama ini!

Aku bahkan membunuhnya pertama kali agar dia tak lagi merasa kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya saat aku akan membunuh mereka!

Aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik! Jadi kenapa aku menyesal?

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuh Donghyuk. Mengambil tisu basah dari sakuku dan membersihkan wajah Donghyuk dari air mata dan darahnya.

Aku menyandarkan punggung Donghyuk pada pohon dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Aku menata rambutnya yang berantakan.

Kulepaskan sarung tangan tipis menyerupai warna kulit di tanganku, aku membelinya secara online untuk kugunakan. Dengan begini sidik jariku tidak akan membekas dimanapun.

Aku membersihkan darah dan mengganti pakaianku. Semua barang bukti kuletakkan dengan rapi di plastik tebal dan kumasukkan ke dalam ranselku. Semuanya sudah kupersiapkan dengan matang. Aku tidak akan melakukan kesalahan apapun.

Sebelum pergi, aku menatap Donghyuk sekali lagi. Dia nampak tertidur pulas di batang pohon bila mengabaikan pemandangan genangan darah di sekitarnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Donghyuk. Semoga kau bahagia disana."

**Note :**

**Chanuuuuuu. Kenapa kau kejam sekali :(**

**Dongiiiiiiii :(((((((**

**Siapakah target Chanu berikutnya?**


	3. Yunhyeong

"Ada yang mau ikut?" Hanbin Hyung bertanya. Ia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam dengan buket bunga di tangannya.

Kami semua yang sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah langsung mengangguk dan segera berganti pakaian.

"Donghyuk, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Jinhwan Hyung sembari menatap foto Donghyuk di pusaranya. Dia menangis sesegukan, dan Hanbin Hyung mengusap-usap punggungnya sementara dia juga menangis.

Satu per satu kami meletakkan bunga di atas makam. Ketika tiba giliranku, aku hanya terdiam menatap foto Donghyuk. Sudah sebulan lebih sejak terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya di malam itu.

Aku masih bisa mengingat kata-katanya terakhir kali. Tapi maaf, aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu, Donghyuk. Semua ini sudah kupikirkan matang-matang. Lagipula, kutebak kau pasti merindukan kami disana. Tenang saja, sekali lagi aku akan membalas kebaikanmu padaku. Ini sudah waktunya.

Aku meletakkan bunga yang kubawa, mengamati satu per satu member yang masih sibuk menangis.

Ini sudah satu bulan, kenapa mereka masih begitu sedih?

Donghyuk sudah beristirahat tenang di sana, tidak perlu lagi latihan keras, belajar di sela-sela istirahat, membuat koreo, les malam, terus latihan menyanyi hingga ternggorokannya sakit karena Yang Hyunsuk menilai vocalnya kurang, dan hal-hal berat lainnya. Sekarang dia bahkan sudah bertemu ayahnya!

Ada apa dengan kalian semua?! Kalian tidak senang melihat Donghyuk beristirahat dengan tenang?!

Inilah yang membuatku muak dengan kalian. Kalian hanya egois memikirkan diri kalian sendiri!

Ah, semakin banyak alasanku untuk membenci kalian. Terutama orang-orang berbakat yang bisa menginjak-injak orang pekerja keras seperti kami.

Junhoe, Bobby Hyung, dan Hanbin Hyung, kalian tak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana rasanya bisa menguasai satu hal setelah seratus kali berlatih! Dan meski begitu, tetap kalian yang hanya sekali berlatih kemudian menuai kekaguman banyak orang! Menginjak-injak kerja keras dengan keberuntungan yang kalian punya!

Ah, tenang. Aku harus tenang dan berkepala dingin. Semua rencanaku akan rusak bila aku dikuasai oleh emosi. Aku hanya perlu menjalankan langkah yang sudah kususun rapih.

Aku sangat ingin membuktikan hasil kerja kerasku pada kalian. Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa melampaui kalian, kan?

Bolehkah aku membuktikannya pada kalian?

Kalian tak akan marah padaku dan akan mendukungku, bukan? Bahkan Hanbin Hyung sudah mengijinkanku untuk menggunakan caraku sendiri.

Aku adalah maknae yang baik dan selalu kalian cintai. Jadi kalian pasti memaklumi semua perbuatanku. Tenang saja, kita pasti akan bertemu kembali di alam sana atau mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

"Makanlah, kalian. Aku sudah memesankan makanan." Jinhwan Hyung menata makanan dan piring di atas meja.

Kegiatan dan latihan kami divakumkan sementara oleh YG ent. karena berkabung atas meninggalnya Donghyuk. Mereka juga lebih sering diam dan tidak makan dengan teratur.

"Kumohon, makanlah kalian. Aku tidak ingin Donghyuk sedih melihat kita." Jinhwan Hyung menangis. Hanbin Hyung yang tidak tega akhirnya mengambil makanan, diikuti yang lainnya termasuk aku yang hanya diam memperhatikan selama ini.

Selesai makan dalam keheningan, kami kembali ke kamar masing-masing. Aku memutuskan ke dapur untuk membuat coklat panas untuk kami semua. Memisahkan minumanku dan Yunhyeong Hyung dalam nampan berbeda, dan memasukkan obat tidur ke minuman member lainnya.

Aku mengetuk pintu kamar Jinhwan Hyung dan Bobby Hyung sebelum masuk. Mereka tampak merenung dengan dunia masing-masing, terlihat tidak bersemangat.

"Minumlah, Hyung. Supaya tubuh kalian hangat." Mereka berterima kasih. Aku memberikannya pada mereka, memastikan mereka meminumnya. Setelahnya aku pamit keluar.

Kali ini aku melakukan hal yang sama pada Hanbin Hyung dan Junhoe. Kulihat barang-barang Donghyuk masih dibiarkan apa adanya disana. Setelah mereka meminumnya aku menuju kamarku dan Yunhyeong Hyung.

"Hyung, tenanglah." Aku menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Yunhyeong Hyung yang bergetar. Setiap malam dia menangis. Aku sering terbangun mendengar isak tangisnya di malam hari.

Dia menerima coklat panas dariku dan meminumnya sedikit. Aku beranjak ke kasurku dan membiarkannya sendiri. Aku pura-pura tertidur.

Setelah berjam-jam aku menahan kantukku. Akhirnya waktu menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Aku sedikit membuka mataku dan melihat Yunhyeong Hyung masih duduk di pinggiran kasurnya membelakangiku.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat berhati-hati, aku mengetik pesan melalui ponsel berisi nomer baru yang kubeli secara online. Ini adalah nomor ilegal karena aku bisa menggunakannya tanpa mendaftarkan identitasku.

Ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung berbunyi kemudian terdengar suara gaduh seperti ia jatuh ke lantai. Aku bisa mendengarnya menahan suara tangisnya agar tak membangunkanku.

Yunhyeong Hyung memeriksa kesadaranku dengan menggerakkan tangannya di depan wajahku. Setelah memastikan aku masih tertidur, dia keluar dari kamar.

Aku membiarkan waktu berjalan sekitar 15 menit. Setelahnya aku memeriksa kembali pesanku pada Yunhyeong Hyung.

_Temui aku di taman sebelah stasiun sekarang. Jangan memberi tahu siapapun, atau yang lainnya akan berakhir seperti Donghyuk._

Aku yakin ini rencana yang sangat pas untuk Yunhyeong Hyung. Dia mempunyai hati yang tulus untuk menolong orang lain meski sifatnya kadang menjengkelkan dan narsis.

Aku mengenakan jaket, topi, dan masker. Aku juga membawa ranselku. Kuketuk pintu kamar Hanbin Hyung dan Junhoe, namun tak ada sahutan. Aku membuka pintu dan melihat mereka tertidur pulas. Obat tidurnya bekerja dengan baik.

Kali ini aku memeriksa kamar Jinhwan Hyung dan Bobby Hyung, mereka juga nampak pulas dalam tidurnya. Kamar mereka memiliki jendela yang terhubung dengan luar gedung. Mau tak mau aku harus lewat jendela ini agar tidak tertangkap cctv bila aku menyusul Yunhyeong Hyung.

.

Aku mengedarkan seluruh pandanganku ke taman, mencari keberadaan Yunhyeong Hyung. Tapi aku sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Apakah dia bersembunyi?

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar derap kaki menuju arahku. Saat aku menoleh aku bisa melihat Yunhyeong Hyung yang berlari sembari mengarahkan pisaunya ke arahku. Dengan cekatan aku menahan tangannya.

"Brengsek! Kau pelakunya kan?! Aku akan membunuhmu!" teriaknya marah.

"Ini aku, Hyung!" ucapku sembari meringis karena pisau Yunhyeong Hyung menggores lenganku.

Yunhyeong Hyung buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dan menarik turun maskerku. "Astaga! Kau mengagetkanku! Kenapa kau ada disini?! Ah, maaf, Chanwoo! Tanganmu terluka!" ucapnya panik sembari memeriksa lenganku.

"Tak apa, Hyung." Aku mencegahnya menyentuh lukaku, tak ingin ada jejak apapun dari diriku yang menempel di tubuhnya. "Aku mengikutimu, Hyung."

Yunhyeong Hyung terlihat marah sekaligus khawatir, tapi dia segera menarikku bersembunyi. Mau tak mau akhirnya dia menjelaskan padaku mengenai apa yang terjadi.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang memegang pisaunya, Hyung," ucapku. Yunhyeong Hyung menolak, karena tak ingin aku melakukan hal berbahaya. Tetapi akhirnya aku mampu meyakinkannya bahwa aku lebih kuat darinya.

Aku mengambil tisu basah dari sakuku dan membersihkan bercak darah di pisau itu. Aku meletakkan keduanya ke dalam plastik dan memasulkannya ke dalam ransel.

"Kenapa kau memasukkannya?" tanya Yunhyeong Hyung heran.

"Tak apa, Hyung. Aku membawa pisau yang lainnya." Aku mengeluarkan pisau lain yang berukuran lebih kecil.

Yunhyeong Hyung terlihat tak mempermasalahkannya lagi dan fokus mengamati dari balik pohon besar. Sudah 30 menit kami menunggu disini tapi tak ada apapun yang terjadi.

Aku menatap punggung Yunhyeong Hyung di depanku. Dia adalah Hyung yang baik. Dia dan Bobby Hyung yang pertama kali menyambut kedatanganku saat member lain menatap sinis ke arahku.

Dia orang yang membuatku nyaman dan membantuku berbaur dengan yang lainnya. Dia orang yang baik dan pekerja keras. Tapi kenapa Yang Hyunsuk Sajangnim tak memuji vocalnya? Apa beliau tak tau seberapa kerasnya dia berlatih dan ingin menjadi main vocal?

Bahkan juri-juri yang lain juga menganggap kemampuan dancenya kurang. Dan memuji dance Hanbin Hyung dan Junhoe habis-habisan. Ah, mengesalkan sekali melihatnya. Aku seperti melihat diriku sendiri dalam Yunhyeong Hyung. Memang kita seperti anak kembar, sih.

"Bagaimana kalau kau menghubunginya, Hyung?" usulku kemudian setelah lelah menunggu waktu. Yuhyeong Hyung menyetujuinya dan langsung menelfon nomor tersebut.

**Tririring!**

**Tririring!**

**Tririring!**

"Halo, Hyung."

Lamat-lamat Yunhyeong Hyung membalikkan badan dan wajahnya memucat saat menatapku. Dia terlihat sangat syok dengan mata dan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"Ch-Chanwoo. Katakan ini bercanda." Nada suaranya bergetar antara menahan amarah dan ketakutan. Sekarang Yunhyeong Hyung menangis.

"Aku hanya membantu Donghyuk untuk beristirahat, Hyung."

"Bercandamu sama sekali tidak lucu, Chanwoo! Kau anak yang baik! Tidak mungkin kau tega melakukan itu pada Donghyuk!"

"Justru karena aku anak baik, Hyung. Dan lagi, ini jalan satu-satunya untuk membuktikan pada kalian bahwa aku bisa mengungguli kalian! Aku hanya anak lemah tak berbakat di tim ini! Hanya ini jalan satu-satunya! Membunuh kalian semua!" Rasanya kesal sekali sampai-sampai air mataku keluar.

"Chanwoo. Kumohon sadarlah. Kami semua menyayangimu." Yunhyeong Hyung mendekatiku dengan perlahan. Aku membiarkannya memelukku. Dia menangis sesegukan dan aku hanya menangis dalam diam.

"Bercandamu sangat tidak lucu. Tapi aku akan memaafkanmu kali ini. Kau anak yang polos, tidak mungkin kau melakukan hal sejahat itu pada Donghyuk." Yunhyeong Hyung memelukku dan mengelus-elus rambutku.

Aku berhenti menangis dan mengambil pisau dari dalam sakuku. Dalam gerakan cepat aku menusukkannya ke perut Yunhyeong Hyung.

Dia jatuh ke tanah sembari memegangi perutnya yang terus mengalirkan darah segar. Ekspresinya terlihat sangat kesakitan.

"Aku benci saat kau menganggapku anak kecil, Hyung. Dan sekarang kau sudah tau kan kalau aku tidak bercanda?"

Yunhyeong Hyung terbatuk darah. Aku berjongkok di hadapannya.

"Ch-Chan-woo, k-ke-na-pa ka-u t-te-ga?" Yunhyeong Hyung nampak sangat kesulitan berbicara.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya padamu tadi, Hyung." Aku memposisikan kepalanya agar berbaring di pangkuanku. Yunhyeong Hyung menangis dan terus terbatuk tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Setelahnya tak ada lagi pergerakan.

Aku menatap darah Yunhyeong Hyung di sekelilingku. Ah, lagi-lagi aku harus melihat pemandangan seperti ini. Kenapa rasanya sangat menyakitkan? Hidup Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong Hyung harus berakhir dengan cara menyedihkan seperti ini.

"Maaf, Hyung. Tunggulah sedikit lebih lama bersama Donghyuk disana. Aku akan membawakan member lain agar kalian tidak kesepian."

Aku membersihkan wajah Yunhyeong Hyung dengan tisu basah. Menyandarkannya ke pohon dan menyelimutinya dengan jaket yang ia kenakan. Aku mematikan ponselnya dan membawanya bersamaku. Aku tidak ingin polisi mengecek lokasi nomor baruku.

Aku membereskan semua barang bukti, menjadikannya satu dalam plastik tebal. Aku sengaja menjatuhkan gelang dengan hiasan logo iKON dan angka 5 di tempatku menusuk Yunhyeong Hyung.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyung. Terima kasih dan semoga kau bahagia disana."

**Note :**

**Biasku di iKON adalah mambin dan chanu. Kalau bias kalian siapa? :D**


	4. Jinhwan

BUAGH!

"Hanbin! Hentikan!"

Jinhwan Hyung berusaha melindungi Junhoe yang tersungkur di lantai, sementara aku dan Bobby Hyung berusaha menahan Hanbin yang terlihat murka.

"Pasti dia yang membunuh Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong Hyung! Dia selalu bilang kalau dia membenci kita! Bodohnya aku mengira itu hanya candaan semata!" Hanbin Hyung terus berteriak dan memberontak untuk menyerang Junhoe.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Junhoe tidak mungkin tega melakukan itu! Kita sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun!" Kali ini Jinhwan Hyung yang berteriak dengan suara serak dan air mata mengalir.

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa menjelaskan cctv dan gelang itu! Semua itu mengarah padanya!"

Sebelumnya, kami dipanggil ke kantor polisi untuk memberikan keterangan mengenai kematian Yunhyeong Hyung kemarin malam. Hal ini juga terjadi saat kematian Donghyuk sebulan lalu.

Saat itu, polisi menunjukkan cctv lelaki yang mengajak Donghyuk pergi. Dan saat itu mereka masih menganggap bahwa lelaki yang berpakaian dan berpostur mirip Junhoe itu kebetulan saja.

Tapi kini, bukti gelang grup milik Junhoe yang ada di sekitar lokasi kematian Yunhyeong Hyung itu semakin memperkuat tuduhan itu padanya. Kami tak mengatakan apapun pada polisi mengenai ini dan mengiyakan bahwa itu adalah gelang milik Yunhyeong Hyung.

"Hanbin, tenanglah." Bobby Hyung berusaha menenangkan Hanbin Hyung yang masih dikuasai oleh emosi.

Junhoe menangis, darah mengalir dari mulutnya. "Aku bersumpah bukan aku yang melakukannya! Aku tidak mungkin tega membunuh teman-temanku sendiri!" Dia berteriak dengan suara kerasnya. Membuat telingaku berdenging.

"Pasti ada yang menjebak kita. Semua ini terlalu kebetulan hingga memojokkan Junhoe. Pelakunya benar-benar teliti dan tak meninggalkan bukti apapun selain dua hal itu." Jinhwan Hyung angkat bicara. Hmm.. Dia bisa menganalisis semua itu dengan tepat.

"Menjebak apanya. Tak ada orang luar yang tahu persis kegiatan kita! Pelakunya adalah orang terdekat kita! Kalau bukan Junhoe, siapa lagi, hah?!" Hanbin Hyung masih berteriak-teriak marah. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir jernih sekarang.

"Aku akan mencari ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung di ruanganmu! Bila aku menemukannya, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu, Junhoe!" Hanbin Hyung menghentak kasar sehingga peganganku dan Bobby Hyung lepas. Dia segera menuju kamarnya dan Junhoe.

Aku menghela nafas. Untung saja tadi pagi aku sudah menyempatkan diri menyimpan barang-barang bukti ke penyewaan loker umum sebelum kami dipanggil ke kantor polisi. Aku hanya perlu membayar biaya penyewaannya tiap bulan.

Mulai sekarang ada mobil polisi yang berjaga tak jauh dari dorm kami tinggal. YG ent akan menghentikan semua aktivitas kami sampai pelakunya tertangkap.

.

Aku melihat Junhoe yang terus melamun dengan pandangan kosong di depan televisi. Dia tampak tak memiliki semangat hidup sekarang.

Aku tahu dari Jinhwan Hyung, Junhoe meski terlihat kuat dan kasar di luar, tapi dalam hatinya begitu rapuh dan mudah hancur. Dia sangat menyayangi orang-orang di sekitarnya tetapi dia selalu tak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan baik, dan malah terkesan barbar.

Karena itulah aku menggunakan rencana ini. Aku hanya perlu melampiaskan kebencianku pada Junhoe dengan menghancurkan mentalnya. Rasa sedih kehilangan teman-teman dan juga dituduh membunuh mereka dengan bukti yang mengarah kuat padanya. Apakah kau bisa menahan itu semua, Junhoe?

"Chanwoo, kenapa semuanya jadi begini?" Jinhwan Hyung berucap lemah di sampingku sembari memperhatikan Junhoe. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah. Aku memeluknya dan menepuk-nepuk bahunya.

"Hyung, aku punya ide untuk membuktikan Junhoe tidak bersalah," bisikku di samping telinganya.

Jinhwan Hyung langsung menatapku penuh harap. "Apa itu?"

"Kita telusuri ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung di jalan dia menuju tempat itu."

Jinhwan Hyung terbelalak, menyangsikan ideku. "Tapi, bahkan polisi tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Mereka tidak menemukan karena hanya mencarinya di sekitar sana. Tapi mereka tidak mencarinya sepanjang jalan Yunhyeong Hyung menuju kesana."

Jinhwan Hyung nampak berpikir sebelum akhirnya menyetujui usulku. "Baiklah, tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Aku yakin Junhoe tidak bersalah, dan ponsel itu pasti memberikan petunjuk mengenai pelaku."

Aku mengangguk. "Kita akan mencarinya malam ini."

.

"Hyung, kau sudah memastikan mereka meminumnya, kan?" tanyaku pada Jinhwan Hyung.

Dia mengangguk. Kali ini aku menyuruh Jinhwan Hyung memberikan coklat panas dengan dosis obat tidur yang lebih tinggi dari sebelumnya. Jinhwan Hyung awalnya menolak, khawatir bila obat tidur bisa berdampak buruk bagi Junhoe, Hanbin Hyung dan Bobby Hyung. Tapi aku meyakinkan bahwa itu akan baik-baik saja dan hanya satu-satunya cara.

"Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?" tanya Jinhwan Hyung mengingat ada polisi yang berjaga di luar. Oh, tentu saja aku menggunakan jalan rahasia dari jendela kemarin. Untungnya, jendela ini tak masuk ke area pandang polisi yang berjaga di dalam mobil.

"Hati-hati, Hyung."

Aku menangkap tubuh kecil Jinhwan Hyung yang menuruni tali. Setelahnya kami mengambil jalan memutar membelakangi bangunan.

"Kau yakin Yunhyeong lewat jalan ini?" tanya Jinhwan ragu-ragu namun dia terus mengikutiku. Ah, aku harus segera mempercepat langkahku sebelum Jinhwan Hyung curiga.

"Percaya saja padaku, Hyung." Aku menarik tangannya agar berjalan lebih cepat. Dia bisa tertinggal jika aku berjalan sendiri, mengingat satu langkahku sama dengan dua langkah kaki mininya.

"Chanwoo, tempat ini sangat berlawanan arah dengan tempat Yunhyeong."

Aku melepaskan tangan Jinhwan Hyung dan berbalik menatapnya. "Dengar, Hyung. Aku lelah bila harus menjelaskan alasanku satu per satu pada kalian, kau bisa menanyakannya pada Donghyuk atau Yunhyeong Hyung disana."

Jinhwan Hyung terbelalak kaget. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya aku menyayangimu, Hyung. Bolehkah aku minta pelukan?" Aku melebarkan kedua tanganku.

Jinhwan Hyung mendekatiku secara hati-hati kemudian memelukku. Dia tampak waspada sekarang setelah mulutku secara sembrono berbicara tak penting seperti tadi. Aku hanya lelah harus mengulangi hal ini lagi dan lagi. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan, tapi aku harus melakukannya.

Aku menarik pisauku dengan cepat dan mengarahkannya ke perut Jinhwan Hyung.

"CHANWOO!" Jinhwan Hyung memekik marah saat pisauku menggores perutnya cukup dalam. Ah, sial. Jinhwan Hyung bisa mengelak dengan mudah karena tubuhnya yang kecil layaknya peri.

"Ternyata kau! Kenapa kau tega melakukannya?!" Jinhwan Hyung berjalan mundur dengan tertatih. Tangannya menekan kuat perutnya yang terus mengeluarkan darah. Wajahnya nampak kesakitan dan semakin memucat.

Kenapa Jinhwan Hyung tidak menurut saja, sih, seperti Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong Hyung. Bila begini rasanya aku akan lebih menderita karena melihatnya merasakan sakit terlalu lama. Akan lebih baik bila dia langsung meninggal sehingga tak tersiksa begitu.

"Kemarilah, Hyung. Aku akan menghilangkan rasa sakitmu."

Aku melangkah menghampirinya, namun ia malah semakin menjauh dan terus meneriakiku. Tak lama ia segera berlari dengan langkah yang terseok-seok.

Aku hanya menatapnya tanpa ekspresi dan mencari jalan memutar untuk menghadangnya dari depan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bisa berlari kencang dengan luka lebar seperti itu.

"To-tolong, kumohon tolong aku."

Aku bisa melihat Jinhwan Hyung dari balik tembok bangunan. Ia terlihat tengah meminta bantuan pada seorang wanita yang nampaknya baru pulang lembur bekerja.

"Kau baik-baik, saja? Sebaiknya aku membantumu ke rumah sakit!" Wanita itu terlihat panik dan berusaha memapah Jinhwan Hyung.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyaku, berpura-pura tidak tahu. Jinhwan Hyung terbelalak melihatku. Dia akan berteriak tapi aku segera mendekati dan berbisik di telinganya,

"Aku akan membunuhnya kalau kau macam-macam, Hyung."

Jinhwan Hyung langsung menutup mulutnya dan membiarkanku memapahnya. Aku meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa aku akan membawanya ke rumah sakit. Dia terlihat percaya mengingat arah kedatanganku berlawanan arah dari Jinhwan Hyung, dia tidak akan menaruh curiga padaku.

"Kau sudah kehilangan banyak darah, Hyung." Terdapat jejak darah sepanjang jalan yang dilaluinya. Baju dan celananya saja hampir berwarna merah sepenuhnya.

"Chanwoo, kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Kau tidak boleh melakukan hal seperti ini," ucap Jinhwan Hyung lemah, aku memapahnya kembali ke tempat kami sebelumnya.

"Kumohon sadarlah, Chanwoo. Jangan melakukan hal ini. Aku sudah menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri." Aku tidak menggubris perkataan Jinhwan Hyung dan masih fokus menuntunnya berjalan.

Jinhwan Hyung masih terus menerus memohon padaku. Semakin lama suaranya semakin memelan dan langkahnya semakin berat hingga seperti terseret. Saat sudah sampai, aku melepaskan rangkulan tanganku dan dia langsung jatuh ke tanah.

Aku membenarkan posisinya untuk bersandar pada batang pohon. Jinhwan Hyung nampaknya mulai kehilangan kesadaran karena darahnya yang terus berkurang. Dia menangis di sela-sela kedasarannya yang tersisa.

"Apakah rasanya sangat sakit, Hyung?" tanyaku pelan sembari menekan luka perutnya yang terbuka dengan jariku.

Jinhwan Hyung langsung berteriak kesakitan dan menatapku murka. Sepertinya kesadarannya sudah kembali.

"Chan-woo! Ka-u sung-guh ke-jam!" ucapnya terbata-bata sembari meringis kesakitan. "Sa-dar-lah! A-pa be-gini cara-mu mem-balas ke-ba-ikan Hyung-Hyungmu?!"

"Ya, Hyung. Setidaknya dengan begini kalian bisa beristirahat dengan baik."

Jinhwan Hyung kembali mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia terus menangis dan meratapi luka di perutnya. Aku tidak tega sekali melihatnya. Sebaiknya aku segera menghilangkan rasa sakitnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Hyung. Selamat beristirahat dengan tenang."

Aku menusukkan pisaunya tepat ke jantung Jinhwan Hyung. Dia terbatuk darah dan langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusanku dengan Jinhwan Hyung, aku kembali ke jalan bertemu wanita tadi. Dia melihat wajahku dan Jinhwan Hyung dengan jelas, selain itu darah Jinhwan Hyung mengenai bajunya. Aku harus menemukannya sekarang juga.

Aku hanya menghabiskan waktu sekitar 15 menit bersama Jinhwan Hyung tadi. Dilihat dari arahnya berjalan, sepertinya dia akan menuju halte bus. Aku hanya perlu mencari halte bus di sekitar sini.

Ah, itu dia. Beruntungnya aku. Dia tampak seorang diri menunggu bus di halte. Sepertinya dia menunggu kedatangan bus terakhir yang memang cukup lama datangnya. Aku harus cepat sebelum ada bus datang.

"Maaf, permisi." Aku menggunakan nada pelan dan sopan agar tidak mengagetkannya atau membuatnya takut.

Dia menatapku. "Ah, kau yang tadi. Bagaimana, apakah dia selamat?"

Aku tersenyum, terima kasih untuk wajah imut dan polosku, membuat wanita itu sama sekali tidak berprasangka buruk padaku.

"Ya, dia sudah lebih baik sekarang. Tapi aku memerlukanmu sebagai saksi juga, apa kau bersedia?"

Wanita itu agak ragu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menyetujuinya. "Sebenarnya aku harus pulang sekarang, tapi baiklah aku harus membantunya. Lelaki tadi pasti sudah mengalami hal buruk."

Wanita itu mengekoriku menuju tempat Jinhwan Hyung berada. Sepanjang perjalanan dia nampak ketakutan melihat jejak darah Jinhwan Hyung yang menghiasi jalanan.

"T-tunggu sebentar. Bukankah kita harusnya ke rumah sakit atau kantor polisi?" Tanyanya gugup setelah kami sampai ke pinggiran sungai.

"Siapa bilang?" Aku balik bertanya. "Kau sendiri yang menyimpulkan."

Indra penciuman wanita itu nampak menangkap sesuatu hingga pandangannya terarah pada tubuh Jinhwan Hyung yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"TOLO-hmmp."

Aku segera membekap mulutnya dengan kencang. Aku tidak akan tega melukai wanita dengan senjata tajam. Dia terus memberontak dan berusaha menggigit tanganku hingga sarung tangan tipisku robek. Ah, jika begini sidik jariku akan menempel padanya.

Beberapa menit kemudian berontakannya mulai melemah. Kedua matanya perlahan menutup. Aku memeriksanya denyut nadinya dengan tanganku yang tidak membekapnya. Rasanya semakin melemah hingga akhirnya menghilang.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak punya pilihan lain." Kubaringkan tubuhnya tepat di bibir sungai. "Maafkan aku juga karena tidak sopan." Kutarik sedikit jaket yang dikenakannya, mencuci bekas darah Jinhwan Hyung yang menempel disana dengan air sungai.

Setelah kupastikan bersih. Secara perlahan aku menenggelamkan tubuhnya ke sungai, begitupun dengan tas yang ia bawa. Dengan begini sidik jariku akan terhapus oleh air mengalir.

Aku bisa melihat tubuhnya yang mengapung dan semakin menjauh terbawa arus sungai. Setelah tak terlihat lagi aku segera pergi dari sana dan menghampiri Jinhwan Hyung.

Aku akan mengingat baik-baik wajahnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Sebelum akhirnya meninggalkannya pergi.

"Selamat tidur, Hyung."

.

**Note :**

**Chanuuuuu semakin bertambah chapter kamu semakin kejam. Kemanakah jiwa maknae innocentmu? Hiks.**

**Balasan Review** :

**choyoumin : Waa twin monsterr :D iyaa chanu pinter akting ditambah licik nan pintar (kata bobi) jadi makin cocok mendalami peran cute psiko deh hihihi. Udah aku lanjut yaa thanks udah baca dan komen :D**


	5. Junhoe

"Bukankah tugas kalian menjaga kami?!"

Hanbin Hyung berteriak marah pada dua polisi yang ditugaskan untuk memantau kami. Bobby Hyung berjaga di sampingnya untuk mencegahnya berbuat kasar.

Saat ini kami lagi-lagi berada di kantor kepolisian setelah mengantarkan tubuh Jinhwan Hyung ke pemakaman dan menjalani pemeriksaan untuk memberikan keterangan.

Hanbin Hyung terlihat kacau dengan wajah marah, Junhoe terus menangis dengan tatapan kosong, sedangkan Bobby Hyung berusaha tegar dan mencoba untuk menenangkan kami.

"Kami tidak melihat Kim Jinhwan keluar dari dorm. Kalian berempat semuanya tidur dan tidak satupun mendengar suara saat dia keluar," ujar polisi itu yang berbalik menyalahkan kami.

Hanbin Hyung terkesiap mendengarnya dan memegangi kepalanya. "Aku.. Bagaimana aku bisa tertidur." Hanbin Hyung tiba-tiba terdiam dan berpikir keras.

Begitu kami sampai di dorm, tiba-tiba Hanbin Hyung berbalik dan menatapku tajam.

"Aku menjadi sangat mengantuk setelah Jinhwan Hyung memberiku coklat panas. Itu membuatku teringat coklat panas yang kau berikan juga membuatku mengantuk. Dua hal itu terjadi tepat sebelum kematian Yunhyeong Hyung dan Jinwhan Hyung."

Oh, sial.

Aku hanya menatap Hanbin Hyung datar. Tak berniat membalas ucapannya meski kini dia mencengkram kerah bajuku.

"Hanbin! Apa-apaan kau ini! Kemarin kau menyalahkan Junhoe, sekarang Chanwoo! Tidak mungkin pembunuhnya adalah member kita sendiri!"

Bobby Hyung terlihat sangat marah dengan mata segaris dan kedua lubang hidung melebar. Dia menarik Hanbin Hyung menyingkir dariku dan menubrukkannya ke tembok.

Hanbin Hyung sepertinya sudah menghapus rasa curiganya pada Junhoe setelah semalam mengunci kamar mereka berdua, memastikan Junhoe tak akan bisa pergi kemana-kemana.

"Brengsek! Tak ada satupun yang bisa kupercaya sekarang! Aku yakin pelakunya salah satu dari kalian!" Hanbin Hyung semakin menggila, dia bahkan mendorong balik Bobby Hyung agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau gila, Hanbin! Bagaimana bisa kau berpikiran seperti itu?!"

"Ya! Aku memang gila! Semua ini membuatku gila!" Hanbin Hyung berteriak-teriak kesetanan. "Pelakunya salah satu dari kalian! Ayo, bunuh aku! Akan kugunakan tanganku sendiri untuk mengirimmu ke neraka!"

Setelahnya Hanbin Hyung langsung berlari keluar dorm tanpa bisa kami cegah. Mobil polisi yang berjaga di luar langsung mengikuti Hanbin Hyung yang berlari kencang.

"Shit! Kemana Hanbin akan pergi?" Bobby Hyung nampak panik dan tak tau harus berbuat apa.

"Hanya ada dua tempat yang mungkin dikunjunginya saat dia tertekan seperti ini," ucapku dan nampaknya membuat mereka langsung mengerti maksudku. Hal ini pernah terjadi saat survival kami dulu dimana Hanbin Hyung kabur dan tak bisa dihubungi.

"Kalau begitu kalian ke sungai dan aku akan ke taman," putus Bobby Hyung. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti yang akan mengambil jalan sendiri karena dia Hyung yang baik dan tak akan membiarkan salah satu adiknya ini sendirian.

Apalagi Junhoe terus diam semenjak dari pemakaman Jinhwan Hyung. Dia pasti sangat terguncang melihat Hyung kesayangannya telah tiada. Bobby Hyung memberiku pesan untuk menjaga Junhoe, karena akan lebih berbahaya bila meninggalkannya sendirian di dorm.

Bobby Hyung sudah pergi duluan setelah menaiki taksi yang lewat. Sedangkan aku dan Junhoe akan menunggu taksi berikutnya.

"Junhoe, aku ingin mengambil mantel sebentar. Mau sekalian kuambilkan untukmu?" Junhoe hanya mengangguk pelan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Aku masuk kembali ke dalam dorm, mengambil mantel dan pisau kecil yang kusembunyikan di balik saku. Setelahnya aku keluar dan masuk ke taksi yang telah dicegat oleh Junhoe.

.

Sekarang perbandingannya adalah 50:50. Apakah kami yang akan bertemu Hanbin Hyung, atau Bobby Hyung yang bertemu dengannya. Aku harap kamilah yang bertemu Hanbin Hyung agar rencanaku berjalan sempurna. Ini menjadi sebuah pertaruhan sekarang.

"Terima kasih," ucapku setelah membayar taksi dan keluar. Cukup sepi disini sehingga kami tidak akan kesulitan mencari Hanbin Hyung.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama akhirnya kami melihat sosok Hanbin Hyung yang tengah terduduk di pinggiran sungai. Sepertinya polisi kehilangan jejaknya karena kesusahan untuk mengikutinya dengan mobil.

"Junhoe, ayo!" Aku berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya. Menjatuhkan sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelku.

"Chanwoo! Kau menjatuhkan ini! Eh, kenapa kau membawa pi-"

JLEB!

"Argh!"

"CHANWOO!!"

Sial.

Sial.

Sial.

Rasanya sakit sekali!

Perutku terasa sangat ngilu, perih, juga sensasi terbakar.

Aku memegangi perutku yang terasa begitu nyeri dengan cairan merah yang terus mengalir keluar. Meringkuk ke tanah, tak memperdulikan debu yang mengotori mantelku.

BUAGH!

"BRENGSEK, KOO JUNHOE! TERNYATA MEMANG KAU ORANGNYA!"

Samar-samar aku bisa mendengar suara Hanbin Hyung yang menghajar dan memaki Junhoe. Setelahnya dia menghampiriku, berusaha membuatku terus tersadar dan menelpon ambulan.

Eh, baguslah. Pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Aku sampai harus berkorban begini agar Hanbin Hyung tak lagi mencurigaiku.

Saat Junhoe mengambil pisau yang sengaja kujatuhkan, aku segera menubrukkan tubuhku padanya. Membuat pisau kecil itu menancap cukup dalam di perut bagian sampingku.

Ini sebenarnya adalah rencana cadanganku. Meski begitu, dulu aku sudah melakukan percobaan dengan beberapa kali menjatuhkan benda di depan Junhoe untuk menentukan posisi tangannya. Aku juga memilih pisau berukuran kecil dan pendek. Dengan dua hal ini aku bisa memastikan tusukannya tak akan membunuhku.

Di tengah rasa sakitku, aku ingin melihat wajah Junhoe. Sedang berkespresi seperti apa dia sekarang? Aku harus melihatnya!

Ah, itu dia!

Terlihat sangat ketakutan dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Dia terlihat sangat dan benar-benar kacau sekarang. Melihatnya seperti itu benar-benar membuatku senang.

Rasakan itu, Koo Junhoe!

Aku ingin menikmati pemandangan ini lebih lama lagi namun tubuhku rasanya lemas sekali. Rasa sakit dari perutku menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Kepalaku terasa begitu pening.

Hanbin Hyung masih berusaha membuatku tersadar dengan mengguncang tubuhku. Namun aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi.

Rasanya aku sangat mengantuk.

Aku ingin tidur sebentar.

"CHANWOO! KUMOHON SADA-"

Lalu semuanya menjadi hening dan gelap.

.

**Note :**

**Chanuuuuuuuya :(**


	6. Bobby

Kedua mataku terbuka perlahan. Hal pertama yang kutangkap adalah langit-langit putih dan bau sejenis obat-obatan.

Aku mengenakan pakaian pasien dan terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit. Bekas tusukan di perutku masih terasa sakit. Tubuhku letih sekali meski baru bangun tidur.

Eomma tertidur sembari menggenggam tanganku. Ah, kasihan sekali Eomma, dia pasti sangat khawatir melihat keadaanku begini.

Aku kembali menutup mataku saat pintunya tiba-tiba terbuka. Eomma terbangun dan mempersilahkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisiku.

"Kenapa Chanwoo belum sadar juga, Dok?" tanya Eomma sembari mengelus lembut dahiku.

"Sepertinya dia masih syok dan butuh waktu tidur lebih lama. Tapi yang terpenting, kondisinya sudah membaik," jelas dokter.

Aku sengaja berpura-pura belum sadar untuk mengumpulkan tenaga. Selain itu, aku harus mengingat-ingat kembali rencanaku setelah ini.

Setelah dokter pergi, aku bisa mendengar Appa dan Kyungrok Hyung masuk. Ah, kasihan sekali keluargaku harus ikut terlibat seperti ini. Padahal Appa sibuk mengurus perusahaan, dan Kyungrok Hyung kuliah di luar negeri.

"Eomma, apa Chanwoo belum sadar?" tanya Kyungrok Hyung, sama seperti pertanyaan Eomma beberapa saat lalu. Eomma pun menjelaskan pada Appa dan Kyungrok Hyung mengenai kondisiku.

"Kami baru saja dari pemakaman. Junhoe bunuh diri saat polisi akan membawanya," ucap Appa.

Eh?

Wow, aku berhasil bahkan tanpa perlu menyentuhnya! Tak kusangka mental Junhoe ternyata serapuh itu.

Ini diluar rencanaku, dan sedikit mengacaukan sebenarnya. Tapi tak apa, aku akan menyusun rencana lainnya.

Hal yang terpenting adalah Junhoe yang sudah menerima hukumannya!

Ah, ini sangat menyenangkan.

Tahan. Jangan tersenyum, apalagi tertawa. Ini belum saatnya. Aku belum boleh berpuas diri dulu. Masih ada Bobby Hyung dan Hanbin Hyung yang perlu aku urus.

"Eomma, wajah Chanwoo berkedut!"

Aish, Kyungrok Hyung!

Tangan Eomma membelai wajahku dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, sayang. Kau pasti sedang bermimpi buruk. Semua akan baik-baik saja."

Ya, Eomma. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, dan akan menjadi akhir cerita yang bahagia.

.

Aku terbangun lagi dengan posisi yang sama. Tadinya aku ingin terus pura-pura tidur sembari memikirkan rencana. Namun, karena terlalu menghayati aku jadi terlelap tanpa sadar.

Kali ini Hanbin Hyung yang tidur di sampingku. Apa dia menggantikan keluargaku untuk menjagaku?

Aku melihat tas Bobby Hyung di meja. Mungkin dia ikut menjagaku dan sedang keluar sekarang.

Dan apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?

Aku masih belum terpikirkan rencana setelah ini!

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara langkah kaki dari luar. Entah ini termasuk bakat tersembunyiku atau apa, tapi aku bisa mengenali suara langkah kaki semua orang yang pernah tinggal bersamaku.

Langkah berat terkesan malas dengan ritme acak ini adalah Bobby Hyung. Hampir sama seperti Junhoe, namun ritme langkahnya lebih lambat dari Bobby Hyung.

Oh, aku punya ide!

Kali ini aku harus mengandalkan kemampuan beraktingku dengan baik. Cuma ini satu-satunya cara yang bisa kupikirkan saat ini. Aku segera mengacak rambut, pakaian, dan tempat tidurku dengan hati-hati agar Hanbin Hyung tidak terbangun.

**BRUK!**

**PRANG!**

Timbul suara gaduh saat aku dengan sengaja mendorong kepala Hanbin Hyung hingga terjungkal ke lantai, dan menjatuhkan tiang infus hingga selang yang terhubung ke tanganku tertarik lepas.

"Agh!"

Kulit tanganku robek, perih sekali rasanya. Darah mulai membasahi tanganku. Tapi, hal ini akan membuat ekspresi kesakitanku menjadi lebih nyata.

"CHANWOO!" Bobby Hyung masuk dengan panik dan langsung menghampiriku.

"Apa yang terjadi?!" Hanbin Hyung yang baru tersadar ikut panik saat melihatku berdarah. Kepalanya benjol karena menghantam lantai.

Setelah suster mengobati dan membalut tanganku dengan perban, Bobby Hyung dan Hanbin Hyung bertanya mengenai kejadian barusan dengan raut kekhawatiran.

"A-aku tidak tahu, Hyung," jawabku ketakutan dengan tubuh bergetar. Aku bahkan hampir menangis. Hanbin Hyung memeluk dan berusaha menenangkanku.

Mereka memilih diam dan tak lagi bertanya padaku. Bobby Hyung mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan menawariku makanan. Namun, aku belum diijinkan makan berat karena kondisi luka di perutku.

Setelah Bobby Hyung pergi untuk membelikan pesananku dan Hanbin Hyung, aku langsung menggenggam lemah tangan Hanbin Hyung dengan tanganku yang terbalut perban.

"Chanwoo, ada apa?"

Aku menangis. "Hyung, apa kau percaya padaku?"

"Tentu saja, Chanwoo. Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Hanbin Hyung mengusap air mataku dengan lembut.

"Saat kau tidur, Bobby Hyung membekapku dengan bantal, Hyung." Aku menangis menatap Hanbin Hyung dengan tubuh bergetar ketakutan.

Hanbin Hyung terbelalak tak percaya. "I-itu tidak mungkin, Chanwoo!" Ekspresi syok dan marah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. "Junhoe lah yang menusukmu kemarin malam! Dan.. dan Junhoe juga membunuh dirinya sendiri tepat di depan mataku! Kenapa ini bisa terjadi?!" kali ini Hanbin Hyung yang menangis, seperti menumpahkan semua beban yang telah ia pendam selama ini.

"Junhoe bunuh diri?" tanyaku kaget.

Hanbin Hyung menunduk dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. "Ya, dia kabur dari polisi. Aku sempat mengejarnya dan kami beradu mulut sebelum dia menabrakkan dirinya ke truk yang melaju," ucapnya sesegukan. "Aku sendiri yang berkata akan membunuhnya karena kuyakin dia pelakunya, namun melihatnya sekarat malah membuatku ragu dan aku merasa sangat menyesal."

"Apa Junhoe mengatakan sesuatu, Hyung?"

"Saat kami bertengkar dia berkata bahwa bukan dia pelakunya. Tapi aku terus menyalahkannya hingga akhirnya dia nekat bunuh diri. Di saat-saat terakhirnya dia berkata padaku bahwa kebenaran akan terungkap. Semua ini membuatku sangat frustasi!"

Hanbin Hyung merenung beberapa saat sebelum dia menggenggam tanganku dan menatap mataku. "Tenanglah, Chanwoo. Aku akan melindungimu, kau akan aman."

Aku tersenyum. Sepertinya Hanbin Hyung mulai mempercayaiku. Bagus Junhoe, kata-katamu mampu mendukung pernyataanku untuk mencurigai Bobby Hyung.

"Tapi, Hyung, kumohon jangan katakan apapun pada Bobby Hyung. Dia mengancamku untuk tetap diam, dan aku tak mau kau dalam bahaya. Hanya kau satu-satunya yang aku punya sekarang, Hyung."

Hanbin Hyung tersenyum tipis dan memelukku. "Ya. Tenang saja, Chanwoo."

.

Hanbin Hyung dan Bobby Hyung berpamitan pada keluargaku yang kini bergantian menjagaku. Mereka berdua pasti akan sangat kesepian di dorm.

Aku senang sekali karena bisa berkumpul dengan keluargaku. Sudah lama kami tidak bisa bersama-sama seperti ini, karena aku dan Kyungrok Hyung yang hanya sesekali pulang ke rumah.

Kami menghabiskan waktu sepanjang hari di sekitar rumah sakit. Aku meminta Kyungrok Hyung untuk menemaniku melihat-lihat area rumah sakit. Mungkin ada tempat yang cocok untuk Bobby Hyung malam ini.

Aku melihat tangga menuju atap rumah sakit. Kyungrok Hyung menolak untuk membawaku kesana dengan alasan keamanan. Tapi tidak apa, aku yakin itu tempat yang bagus dan setidaknya aku sudah tahu bahwa pintunya tidak dikunci.

Appa dan Kyungrok Hyung sedang membelikan makanan yang kuminta. Sementara Eomma barusan memanggil dokter karena aku yang merengek luka di perutku tiba-tiba sakit, dan tentu itu cuma pura-pura.

Aku membongkar gantungan pororo di ponselku, mengambil beberapa pil obat tidur yang kuselipkan disana. Aku memasukkan masing-masing ke minuman Appa, Eomma, dan Kyungrok Hyung. Kalian pasti lelah, aku ingin kalian beristirahat sebentar.

"Chanwoo, Eomma ingin tidur sebentar. Kalau butuh apa-apa tinggal bangunkan Eomma." Aku mengangguk. Sekarang mereka telah tertidur lelap. Aku memindahkan Eomma untuk tidur di kasurku. Sementara Appa dan Kyungrok Hyung tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

Banyak yang harus kulakukan hari ini, dan tenagaku sudah cukup pulih. Pertama aku harus mengambil ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung di loker penyimpanan umum. Aku mengganti pakaian pasienku, dan memakai jaket yang dikenakan Kyungrok Hyung saat ini.

Sebisa mungkin aku berusaha membelakangi cctv agar wajahku tidak terlihat, dengan begini aku akan dianggap sebagai Kyungrok Hyung.

Setelah hampir 50 menit lamanya, kini aku sudah kembali ke rumah sakit dengan ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung di tanganku.

Aku kembali ke kamar untuk berganti baju pasien dan menyelipkan ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung di balutan perban perutku. Aku mengelap gagang pisau dengan tisu sebelum memasukkannya ke saku bajuku.

Lima menit kemudian ada suara ketukan pintu. Ah, ini pasti Bobby Hyung. Aku sudah mengirimkan pesan padanya bahwa aku ingin membicarakan hal penting dan jangan sampai Hanbin Hyung mengetahuinya.

"Chanwoo, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Bobby Hyung bertanya padaku.

"Jangan disini, Hyung. Aku tak ingin keluargaku terbangun." Bobby Hyung melihat Appa, Eomma, dan Kyungrok Hyung yang terlelap. "Baiklah, kita bicara dimana?"

"Ikut aku, Hyung." Aku menarik Bobby Hyung. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku, samar-samar kudengar ada suara langkah kaki lain selain milik kami. Tentu saja itu Hanbin Hyung.

Kukirim pesan padanya bahwa Bobby Hyung mengajakku bertemu. Aku bersikukuh akan menjadi umpan untuk membuktikan kejahatan Bobby Hyung. Hanbin Hyung jelas menolaknya, namun aku meyakinkan bahwa ini satu-satunya cara. Mau tak mau dia menyetujuinya dan memutuskan untuk membuntuti Bobby Hyung diam-diam.

Aku memilih posisi duduk agar Bobby Hyung membelakangi pintu atap. Aku sedikit membukanya agar Hanbin Hyung bisa mengintip dari celah pintu. Aku bisa melihat bayangan Hanbin Hyung disana. Dia tak akan mendengar perbincangan kami karena jaraknya cukup jauh.

Sejauh ini rencanaku sudah berjalan lancar dan sesuai keinginanku. Aku menatap langit malam yang dihiasi bintang-bintang. Indah sekali.

"Jadi, ada apa, Chanwoo?" Bobby Hyung membuka suara setelah hening beberapa saat.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih untuk kebaikanmu selama ini, Hyung."

Bobby Hyung nampak heran memandangku. "Ada apa denganmu? Tumben sekali." Dia tersenyum dan mengacak pelan rambutku.

"Boleh aku minta pelukan, Hyung?"

Bobby Hyung merentangkan kedua tangannya dan memelukku erat. Aku membalas pelukannya.

"Apa ini?" Bobby Hyung memundurkan tubuhnya dan meraba perutku yang terasa mengganjal saat dia memelukku.

"Ah, ini." Aku mengangkat sedikit bajuku. "Ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung," ucapku santai.

Bobby Hyung terbelalak kaget. "Kenapa bisa ada padamu?!"

"Karena aku yang membunuh Yunhyeong Hyung."

"Apa katamu?!" Bobby Hyung langsung mencengkram kuat leherku. "Jangan main-main, Chanwoo!"

Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melepaskan cengkraman Bobby Hyung. Tenaganya memang gila sekali Hyung satu ini.

**JDUAGH!**

"BOBBY HYUNG! KAU RUPANYA!"

Aku terbatuk dan berusaha menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Barusan Hanbin Hyung menendang kepala Bobby Hyung hingga tersungkur.

**BUAGH!**

"HANBIN, BERHENTI!" Bobby Hyung berusaha menahan pukulan Hanbin Hyung.

**BUAGH!**

"TIDAK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU! KAU SUDAH MEMBUNUH MEREKA SEMUA DAN SEKARANG CHANWOO!" Hanbin Hyung kembali menggila. Bagus sekali, sekarang dia percaya Bobby Hyung yang terlihat ingin membunuhku tepat di depan matanya.

**BUAGH!**

"HANBIN, DENGARKAN AKU! PONSEL YUNH-"

"BOBBY HYUNG BENAR-BENAR INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, HYUNG!" teriakku memotong ucapan Bobby Hyung.

Bobby Hyung menatapku marah. Kali ini dia berusaha menyingkirkan Hanbin Hyung yang menindih dan memukulinya. Aku segera mencekik leher Bobby Hyung dengan lenganku.

"HYUNG, CEPAT AMBIL PISAU DI SAKUKU!"

Hanbin Hyung menurutiku dan mengambil pisaunya. Bobby Hyung terus memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan cekikanku. Dia kesulitan bernafas dan berbicara sekarang.

"CEPAT TUSUK BOBBY HYUNG!" ujarku saat melihat Hanbin Hyung yang mematung memegang pisau di tangannya. Dia terlihat ragu-ragu sekarang.

"HYUNG! CEPAT LAKUKAN!" teriakku kesal. Aku kesulitan menahan kekuatan Bobby Hyung yang terus memberontak. Luka di perutku terasa perih, sepertinya jahitannya kembali terbuka.

"HYUNG!" bentakku marah. Hanbin Hyung menatapku dengan ekspresi ketakutan karena tak sanggup menusuk Bobby Hyung.

"KAU SENDIRI YANG BILANG AKAN MENGIRIM PELAKUNYA KE NERAKA! KAU TEGA MELIHAT SEMUA MEMBERMU DIBUNUH, HAH?!" teriakku.

Ekspresi kebencian kembali muncul di wajah Hanbin Hyung. Bagus sekali. Kau memang leader yang baik, Hyung!

**JLEB!**

"ARGH!"

Aku tersenyum lebar. Aku tidak perlu menahan senyumanku lagi sekarang. Aku sudah menang!

Aku melepas cengkramanku dan berdiri dengan gontai karena tubuhku terasa lelah. Tapi aku sangat bersemangat!

"Bobby Hyung kenapa kau tega melakukan ini?" Hanbin Hyung menangis dan menjatuhkan pisaunya. Dia meratapi Bobby Hyung yang terbatuk darah di bawahnya.

"H-Hanbin, pon-sel Yun-hyeong a-ada pa-da-nya," jelas Bobby Hyung sembari terbatuk darah.

Hanbin Hyung terlihat bingung. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Aku mendekati Hanbin Hyung dan menendang jauh pisaunya. Menarik ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung yang sedikit ternodai oleh darahku.

"Maksudmu ini, Hyung?" tanyaku pada Bobby Hyung yang sekarat.

Hanbin Hyung mencengkram kuat kepalanya sendiri. Dia tampak sangat kacau. Apa dia akan berakhir seperti Junhoe juga, eh?

"Ch-Chanwoo.. Bobby Hyung.. Apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanyanya dengan nada pilu.

Aku berjongkok dan berbisik pelan di telinganya. "Hyung, rencanaku bagus kan?"

**BUAGH!**

Aku jatuh tersungkur. Ternyata Bobby Hyung yang memukulku. Hebat sekali dia masih bisa bergerak dan menghajarku. Sekarang dia jatuh tertelungkup dengan wajah menghantam lantai.

"B-Bobby Hyung, maafkan aku." Hanbin Hyung membawa Bobby Hyung ke pangkuannya dan berusaha terus membuatnya tersadar. Dia berulangkali meminta maaf, namun kesadaran Bobby Hyung perlahan lenyap hingga akhirnya tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sana.

Hanbin Hyung menangis keras. Dia terus menggoncang tubuh Bobby Hyung, berharap akan hidup kembali. Tapi semua itu tentu sia-sia.

"T-TOLOONG!"

Itu suara suster. Waktunya pas sekali. Ini memang saatnya suster mengganti perbanku. Dia yang melihat keluargaku tertidur dan pasiennya menghilang pasti langsung kelabakan mencari.

Salah satu petugas keamanan langsung membawa Hanbin Hyung. Dia memberontak dan berlari menghampiriku lalu menghajarku.

**BUAGH!**

"BRENGSEK, CHANWOO! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Hanbin Hyung berteriak kesetanan dan terus memukuliku. Para petugas keamanan langsung menahan Hanbin Hyung dan membawanya menjauh dariku.

Hanbin Hyung terus berusaha memberontak dan memaki-makiku. Tapi para petugas berhasil membawanya pergi. Suster memapahku dengan hati-hati.

"Apa ini ponselmu?" tanya suster saat menemukan ponsel Yunhyeong Hyung. "Ya itu ponselku." Aku menerimanya dan memasukkannya ke saku baju.

Aku melewati Bobby Hyung yang saat ini sedang diberi pertolongan darurat. Namun, nyawanya sudah tak tertolong.

Selamat tinggal, Bobby Hyung.

.

**Note :**

**Tidak bisa berkata-kata, hiks. Chanu kamu sangat kejammmmmm. Huhu.**

**Btw, adegan chanu yang bisa ngenalin suara langkah kaki, itu terinspirasi dari aku sendiri yang emang bisa ngenalin langkah kaki keluarga aku atau temen kosku. Apa kalian ada juga yang kaya gini?**

**Selain itu, pas episode ikontv yang bagian PD Junhoe, chanu kan paling bisa niruin cara jalan junhoe tuh. Di summertime hawaii, dia juga bisa tau kalau ada tiga orang yang berdiri di sekitarnya pas main game tutup mata.**

**Yah, begitu lah inspirasi2 yang memungkinkan terjadinya cerita chapter ini hehe.**

**Balasan Review :**

**choyoumin : Hehe makasi kak udah review lagi :D chanu kalo jaat ga nanggung2 wkwk. iyaa kak chanu aktingnya maksimal boar pada yakin hihi. Ini chanu malah udah ngaku kalo dia pembunuhnya ehe kasian hanbin :(**


	7. Hanbin

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

**TAK!**

Aku mengetuk kapak berulangkali sepanjang kakiku melangkah. Mencari seseorang yang berusaha bersembunyi di tengah kegelapan malam.

Aku membuka pintu ruangan dengan perlahan. Ini satu-satunya ruang yang belum kuperiksa. Pasti dia ada disini.

Kuperiksa semua kolong meja dan celah persembunyian, tapi aku masih tak bisa menemukannya.

Satu-satunya yang tersisa hanyalah lemari kecil disana. Aku berusaha membukanya namun seperti ada yang menahannya dari dalam.

Ah, jadi dia disini.

Aku mengambil kursi, mendudukkan diri persis di depan pintu lemari sembari memainkan game di ponselku.

"Aku akan menunggu."

Setengah jam kemudian, pintunya terbuka. Aku bisa melihatnya meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Dia nampak ketakutan saat aku mengacungkan kapak tepat di depannya.

**KRAK!**

**KRAK!**

**KRAK!**

Tengkoraknya hancur dan darah terciprat dimana-mana. Aku tersenyum melihat pemandangan di depanku.

"CUT!"

Sutradara bertepuk tangan, diikuti seluruh staf. Aku mengucap terima kasih pada mereka, lalu membantu lawan mainku untuk berdiri. Kasihan sekali dia harus berperan menjadi korban pembunuhan seperti ini.

"Chanwoo, aktingmu sangat mengesankan!" Sutradara menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Biasanya kau menjadi oppa manis, tapi ternyata kau bisa memerankan tokoh yang berkebalikan dari imagemu. Aku sampai merinding saat melihat senyum lebarmu dengan cipratan darah begitu!"

"Terima kasih," ucapku sembari membungkuk sopan. Kemudian sutradara mempersilahkanku untuk membersihkan diri dan pulang.

"Hyung, aku ingin mampir ke pemakaman dulu," ucapku pada Manajer Hyung saat kami sudah di dalam mobil. Dia mengijinkanku dan akan menemaniku.

Aku mengunjungi semua makam memberku, kecuali Jinhwan Hyung yang berada di Jeju. Dan yang terakhir, kini aku berada di makam Junhoe, dulu aku tidak sempat melihat wajah damainya karena dia telah bunuh diri saat aku dirawat.

Aku meletakkan bunga di depan foto Junhoe. "Hai, Junhoe. Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku, yang tentu saja tidak akan mendapat jawaban.

"Sudah lima tahun berlalu, dan akhirnya aku bisa membuat kalian bangga." Aku tersenyum. Di umurku ke-21 ini akhirnya aku bisa bersinar dengan menjadi seorang aktor.

Aku tidak lagi ingin menjadi idol karena seluruh memberku telah tiada. Aku tidak ingin bersama member lain selain mereka, karena bagiku mereka adalah yang terbaik.

Bila saat ini iKON masih ada, pasti kita sedang konser keliling dunia. Hanbin Hyung yang akan marah-marah karena Junhoe memasukkan adlib aneh, atau Bobby Hyung menari sesukanya. Kemampuan vokal Donghyuk dan Yunhyeong Hyung yang semakin memukau, dan Jinhwan Hyung yang punya aura seksi saat menari. Wah, itu semua terdengar sangat menyenangkan!

"Chanwoo, sudah?" tanya Manajer Hyung. "Maaf, ya, tapi aku khawatir para penggemarmu akan membuat keributan."

Aku tersenyum dan mengangguk. Ternyata sudah ada cukup banyak penggemar yang berkumpul di sekitar sini. Aku mencoba memaklumi meski mereka seakan tak memberiku ruang privasi. Aku memberikan salam kecil sebelum akhirnya pulang ke apartemen pribadiku.

.

Berita tentang diriku yang mengunjungi pemakaman mantan memberku telah menjadi topik hangat. Banyak berita televisi dan headline koran yang meliputnya.

Mereka semakin memujaku, namun mengasihaniku. Banyak yang memberiku dukungan, dan aku jarang mendapati komentar kebencian. Mereka menyebutku aktor muda dengan image bersih.

Berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi Hanbin Hyung. Publik mengutuknya. Bahkan keluarganya harus pindah ke sebuah desa kecil. Hanbin Hyung telah dipindahkan ke rumah sakit jiwa sejak tiga tahun lalu. Sepertinya kondisi mentalnya semakin memburuk dan sering berhalusinasi.

**Triring!**

Ponselku berbunyi dan aku segera mengangkatnya. Ternyata panggilan dari ayah Hanbin Hyung. Beliau mengucapkan terima kasih karena aku mengirimkan stok makanan pada mereka. Aku membalas bahwa itu bukan masalah besar saat beliau merasa begitu sungkan dengan semua kebaikanku.

Tentu saja aku merasa bertanggung jawab dengan keluarga Hanbin Hyung. Meski keluargaku sempat melarangku, namun aku tetap membelikan mereka rumah di desa dengan stok kebutuhan tiap minggunya. Aku tidak tega melihat keluarga Hanbin Hyung yang selalu diteror oleh para penggemarku.

Setelah panggilan berakhir, aku melangkah menuju rak buku besar. Tak ada yang tahu bahwa ada ruang rahasia disini. Ini adalah tempat favoritku, ruang serba putih yang cukup luas.

Sepanjang kanan kiri tembok, terpasang beberapa bingkai kaca yang memajang semua barang bukti yang telah kukumpulkan. Bercak darah mengering terlihat jelas disana, milik Donghyuk, Yunhyeong Hyung, dan Jinhwan Hyung yang menempel di baju yang kukenakan dulu. Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendapatkan milik Junhoe dan Bobby Hyung.

Foto kami bertujuh di masa lampau menghiasi bagian tengah tembok. Terlihat besar, sesuai dengan ukuran tinggi badan kami kala itu. Umurku masih 16 tahun pada masa itu, kini tinggiku sudah lebih dari 180cm, mereka jadi terlihat kecil, apalagi Jinhwan Hyung. Bila dia masih ada, apakah dia akan bertumbuh?

Aku membaringkan diri di kursi santai yang kuletakkan di tengah-tengah ruangan. Memandang foto kami bertujuh rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Aku sangat rindu dengan mereka, hidupku sekarang terasa hampa meski aku telah mendapatkan apa yang kumau. Aku tak bisa menemukan orang-orang seabstrak mereka yang selalu membuat hariku berwarna.

Ah, mungkin hari ini aku akan tidur disini saja.

.

Syuting drama thrillerku telah berakhir. Pemotretan dan iklan juga sudah kuselesaikan dengan baik. Sekarang aku mendapatkan jatah libur selama seminggu. Aku akan memanfaatkan waktu sebaik mungkin!

Aku menghabiskan waktu bersama keluargaku selama 6 hari penuh. Semua terasa sangat menyenangkan dan penuh kebahagiaan. Aku menyimpan baik-baik kenangan indah ini di memoriku.

Di hari ketujuh, aku mengunjungi Hanbin Hyung untuk pertama kalinya. Maafkan aku, Hyung, karena baru menjengukmu.

Aku bisa melihat Hanbin Hyung yang termenung dengan tatapan kosong. Tubuhnya sangat kurus dan rambutnya menipis.

"Bolehkah aku membawanya jalan-jalan?" tanyaku pada suster yang menjaga Hanbin Hyung.

"Tidak bisa, Tuan Jung. Ini bisa membahayakan Anda dan pasien. Terlebih Anda adalah korban dari pasien kami."

"Kumohon, Suster. Kami hanya akan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sini." Aku mengusap kepala Hanbin Hyung dengan hati-hati. "Lihat, dia bahkan tidak bereaksi. Semuanya akan aman."

"Tidak bisa, Tuan. Hal ini sangat berbahaya."

"Tolonglah, Suster. Hanya dia yang kupunya sekarang. Aku sudah memaafkan semua perbuatannya dan aku janji ini yang terakhir kalinya."

Suster nampak ragu-ragu sebelum akhirnya mengijinkanku, namun dengan syarat Hanbin Hyung harus memakai baju pengikat sehingga tangannya tidak akan bisa bergerak. Aku menurut saja dan mempersilahkannya.

Hanbin Hyung hanya diam sepanjang aku mendorong kursi rodanya. Dia tak bereaksi apapun, dan hanya melamun sepanjang waktu.

Aku membawa tubuh ringkih Hanbin Hyung di tangan kanan, dan kursi rodanya di tangan kiri untuk naik ke tangga atap rumah sakit. Bintang-bintang di langit sangat indah, mengingatkanku pada momen saat bersama Bobby Hyung dan Hanbin Hyung terakhir kalinya.

Aku membawa Hanbin Hyung agar dia duduk di pinggiran atap bersamaku. Di bawah kaki kami ada beberapa kendaraan rumah sakit yang berlalu lalang. Mereka tak akan bisa melihat kami karena tertutupi oleh bayangan bangunan.

Kami menikmati semilir angin malam. Rasanya sangat damai. Aku melihat Hanbin Hyung disampingku, aku sangat merindukannya!

Aku bercerita banyak hal mengenai karirku sebagai aktor, kegugupanku saat adegan kissing dengan lawan mainku di drama romance, berlatih renang untuk drama sport, latihan berkuda untuk drama kolosal dan aku bahagia karena semua orang mengakui kerja kerasku. Semua sangat menyenangkan!

Terima kasih, Hanbin Hyung. Semua ini berkat saranmu. Aku jadi bisa membuktikan bahwa aku bisa melampaui kalian dan bersinar terang. Kau memang yang terbaik!

Bagiku ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Sekarang, aku ingin penderitaanmu berakhir, Hyung. Kau sudah banyak menderita selama 5 tahun ini.

"Sudah saatnya kita kembali bertujuh, Hyung." Aku tersenyum membayangkan kebersamaan kami. "Tapi, kita pasti akan member tertua disana. Haha, itu bagus. Aku jadi bisa memanggil nama mereka tanpa embel-embel hyung."

"Ah, mungkin aku harus mengingatkanmu lagi sebelum kita pergi, Hyung." Aku merangkul pundak Hanbin Hyung dan berbisik di telinganya. Mengingatkannya pada kejadian di malam itu.

_"Hyung, rencanaku bagus, kan?"_

Aku memundurkan sedikit tubuhku untuk melihat reaksinya. Perlahan tapi pasti pandangan kosongnya berubah menajam. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan marah dan berusaha melepaskan kedua tangannya.

"Sekarang, kau sudah mengingatnya, Hyung. Mari kita menemui mereka semua." Hanbin Hyung tak menanggapi ucapanku dan terus berteriak-teriak dengan ucapan tak jelas.

"Tenanglah, Hyung. Kau bisa menghajarku disana saat kita sudah berkumpul lagi. Aku janji tidak akan mempermainkan kalian lagi."

Aku sudah meninggalkan sepucuk surat yang kuselipkan di korsi roda Hanbin Hyung. Surat itu berisi detail pengakuan pembunuhan yang telah kulakukan beserta informasi lokasi barang bukti yang kusembunyikan di apartemenku.

Selama ini aku selalu tertutup tentang keluargaku. Aku tak ingin keluargaku tersentuh oleh netizen saat berita pengakuanku tersebar luas.

Aku sudah menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan bersama keluargaku. Aku sudah memberikan yang terbaik untuk mereka. Aku sudah membuat mereka bahagia. Aku adalah anak yang baik dan berbakti.

Hanbin Hyung masih meronta dan berteriak. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Kau kurus sekali, Hyung. Tenang saja, Yunhyeong Hyung pasti akan memasak untukmu. Jinhwan Hyung akan merawatmu. Bobby Hyung akan menggendongmu. Junhoe akan menemanimu berolahraga. Donghyuk akan menghibur dan memelukmu. Lalu kau bisa melakukan sesukamu padaku, Hyung."

Aku memeluk Hanbin Hyung erat dan membawa tubuhnya untuk jatuh bersamaku. Rasanya seperti terbang, sebelum tubuh kami menghantam tanah dengan sangat keras. Rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku bisa merasakan tulangku yang remuk dan hancur.

Samar-samar terdengar teriakan-teriakan ketakutan. Namun aku terfokus pada Hanbin Hyung yang sudah lebih dulu pergi. Darah kami bercampur. Aku bahkan sudah tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Perlahan rasa sakitku mulai menghilang. Hanya mati rasa yang kurasakan, membuat semuanya begitu hampa. Kegelapan mulai menyelimutiku hingga akhirnya semuanya menghilang.

Kuharap kita bisa berkumpul kembali di alam sana, atau mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya.

.

**END**

.

**Note**** :**

**Hiksssssssssssss. Ending macam apa ini. Hikssssssssss :(((((((**

**Pada akhirnya semua habis tak tersisa huhu. Fanfic ini aku bikin karena abis baca cerita ikon pembunuhan juga di wattpad. tp sudut pandangnya dari korban, dan pembunuhnya masih misterius.****terus tiba2 kepikiran gimana kalo dr sudut pandang pembunuhnya, dan aku paling suka tipe psikopat yang pinter, licik, akting mumpuni, tenang, gak barbar, bersih, rapi, dan selow macem gini. kan sesuai banget tuh sama karakter chanu wkkwkw apalagi dia biasku.**


End file.
